Consequences
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Lita suffers the repercussions from what happened with Kane from Bischoff in the worst way. Short but sweet, R


A/N: Lita suffers the repercussions of what happened with Kane from Bischoff. In the worst way. Read and review if you like it.  
  
Lita reluctantly approached the general manager's office. Bischoff told her to meet him in his office. Lita was quite frightened. Lita knocked on the door quietly. Johnny Nitro immediately opened the door. He shot her a flirtacious smile. She flashed him a weak one. She entered when he asked. He offered her a seat on Bischoff's leather couch which she also excepted. She kind of sank into it. It was quite comfortable though. Bischoff entered the office a few moments later.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." He apoligized. Lita shrugged it off. Bischoff started questioning her suddenly.  
  
"So, do you know what the consequences are for an unschedueled kiss on my show?" He asked getting straight to the point. Lita stood right up.  
  
"That kiss wasn't my fault Eric, you know that!" She yelled.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you were closer to my office, you will be the one getting the punishment." Eric said with a laugh. Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"You will be in a match this evening. Against Matt Hardy!" Eric said hastily. Lita stared wide eyed and mouthed at him. 'It's ok, Matt wouldn't hurt me again. Not after saving me two weeks ago from Kane.' Lita thought to herself. But then she also wasn't expecting him to hurt her when he first came to Raw. She left Eric's office with a sigh. She was walking with her head down until she gently bumped into someone. She looked up and saw it was Matt. She gave him a strange look.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Bischoff put me in a match against you tonight." Lita said. Matt stared at her in awe.  
  
"Look Lita, I know your nervous about this. You can just cover me for the pin. 1-2-3. We don't have to make a big deal out of this." Matt said. Lita sighed a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, thank you. I'm so relieved." She said hugging him. Once he walked away, she stopped for a moment. She thought back to the match of Christian vs Trish. Christian said that he would let Trish pin him. Christian kicked out and then put her in the Walls of Jericho. But, then again, look at them now. They probably planned that whole thing. Lita went back to the locker room to prepare for her match. She put on a neon green tank top and a purple fishnet shirt over it. She wore her normal cargo pants. Her match was up next. She took a sip of water and walked out. Her stomach was still in knots. Even though she had worked it out with Matt. She walked through the curtain very nervously. Her music hit and she did her normal entrance taunt. She walked down to the ring followed by fan cheers. She slid in the ring and did her turnbuckle taunts. Suddenly, Matt's music hit. Lita looked up at his titan-tron. It said: Matt always brushes his teeth after meals. Lita had to giggle a little at that. Then Matt came out, and the smile disappeared.(A/N: Even I feel nervous for her, yeesh!)He walked down to the ring. And just as he said, when he got in the ring, he layed down for the cover. The fans cheered. She reluctantly covered him. The referee started to count confusedly. 1-2, Matt kicked out violently! He got up and flashed her an evil smirk. She looked him angrily in his eye.  
  
"What's your problem?! I thought you were going to let me-" She was cut off by a slap in the face from Matt! She swung into the ropes. She stood back up fearfully. He tried to clothesline her over the ropes, but her neck got caught on the second rope. The first and second rope was wrapped around her neck. She couldn't breathe at all. Matt mocked her constantly. There was a giant explosion that was so big, Lita jumped and fell through the ropes. She hit the apron and fell to the outside. She felt her consiousness slipping away. She didn't see Kane in the ring, but Matt certainly did. Matt tried to get away, but Kane had him around the throat. He picked him up in one swift motion and slammed him back down. Kane ran to the outside and picked Lita up. He carried her quickly backstage. He carried her into the trainers room. They told him they needed the room to work on her. He slowly exited the room. He heard the fans cheering outside. After a half an hour, Lita walked out. She looked fine. Kane made sure to ask her just in case.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded with a smile.  
  
"Thanks to you." She said looking up at him. He smiled. He looked away for a moment. When he turned his head, she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He quickly turned his head back to her. She smiled at him, then walked back to the diva's locker room. He smiled after her. 'Sometimes, consequences aren't so bad." Lita thought with a smile.  
  
A/N: Well, that was ok I guess. Just thought it would be sweet. Read please, and tell me what you think!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
